Soie Cerise
by Yoda-Ben
Summary: Après la disparition de Gaston, LeFou tente de se reconstruire. Et si l'aide était finalement sous ses yeux, depuis le début ? StanFou. Lemons !
1. Prologue et mètre-ruban

Titre : Soie Cerise (ai-je déjà dit à quel point j'étais nulle pour trouver des titres corrects?)

Auteur : Yoda-Ben2

Fandom : Beauty and the Beast (2017)

Genre : Cucul. Avec du cul. Avec supplément de guimauve. Mais, genre qui colle aux dents.

Rating : E

Pairing : LeFou/Stanley, mention de LeFou/Gaston en sens unique

Notes :

_LeFou tentait de retrouver l'endroit où Gaston était tombé. Il savait que Stanley, Dick et Tom étaient partis en avant. Il les appela, inspecta les tas de gravier. Il finit par distinguer trois silhouettes penchées au-dessus d'un amas de décombres. Il vit Stanley ôter son habit pour en recouvrir quelque chose par terre. Le cœur de LeFou sombra en reconnaissant la veste rouge. _

_Il s'avança rapidement. Stanley fut le premier à se retourner vers lui. Il échangea quelques paroles avec Dick et Tom et enjamba en vitesse les gravats pour aller à sa rencontre et ne pas le laisser s'approcher de trop près._

_\- Stanley ! Vous avez retrouvé…_

_\- Oui Étienne, nous l'avons retrouvé. Et c'est mieux que tu ne voies pas ça._

_LeFou se mit à trembler. Il vit les deux autres déployer une pièce de forte toile. Stanley lui posa la main sur le visage pour le forcer à le regarder._

_\- J'insiste, Étienne. La chute l'a beaucoup abîmé. Mieux vaut que tu gardes la dernière image que tu as eu de lui. Ça vaudra mieux. Ne te fais pas de soucis, nous allons le ramener et nous occuper de lui. Va prévenir le Père Robert._

_LeFou sentit ses forces l'abandonner. _

_\- Il.. Il…_

_Stanley le regarda, l'encourageant des yeux._

_\- La dernière fois qu'on s'est parlés, il m'a laissé pour mort sous un clavecin, laissa échapper LeFou. Il m'a abandonné._

_Stanley vit son frère et son voisin enrouler le corps dans la toile. Il n'y avait plus grand-chose à voir, à part des taches de sang sur les pierres. La pluie prochaine se chargerait de les effacer. Il se tourna vers LeFou._

_\- Nous ne l'abandonnerons pas, Étienne. Il aura droit à une bonne sépulture. Va. Nous nous occupons de tout._

_LeFou eut un dernier regard pour le rude linceul, puis repartit. _

La période entre la libération de la malédiction du château et le mariage de Belle et du prince Adam avait été un tourbillon d'effervescence empressée. Personne dans le village ne semblait toucher terre. L'échoppe du tailleur travaillait à plein, fournisseurs, ouvriers, couraient pour hâter les préparatifs. La fête allait être de taille, puisque tout Villeneuve était invité. Ceux qui n'étaient pas concernés par les préparatifs fêtaient, chez eux, le retour d'un frère, d'une fille, d'un parent ou ami redevenu humain.

LeFou n'entrait dans aucune de ces catégories.

Il n'avait plus de famille, aucun proche qui travaillait au château. La mort de Gaston lui avait montré de façon éclatante à quel point sa vie avait exclusivement tourné autour du flamboyant vétéran de la Guerre de Sept Ans. Gaston mort, il se sentait submergé par le désœuvrement. Le premier choc était déjà rude, mais après des funérailles confidentielles, où peu de monde assista, le second choc arriva, sous forme d'un testament où Gaston lui léguait tout ce qu'il possédait, « à mon bien amé et fidèle compagnon d'armes, qui par son courage et sa belle compagnie, me le fait tenir en si parfaite amitié que je le tiens pour le frère que le Bon Dieu ne m'a point donné par le sang ». LeFou n'a jamais compris pourquoi Gaston, après l'avoir vu et traité en laquais pour la majeure partie de leur vie d'adulte, lui léguait toutes ses possessions. Parmi elles, la taverne qui leur tenait lieu de quartier général, la maison familiale de Gaston, plusieurs arpents de terre fertile et de prés, et un reliquat de droit sur le moulin du village, qui rendaient LeFou presque riche du jour au lendemain.

Mais il se sentait aussi tourmenté par des émotions contraires. Le chagrin n'avoir perdu Gaston avait été violent sur le premier mouvement, mais s'était vite évanoui. Les larmes qu'il avait versées à ses funérailles avaient été les seules. La trahison de son ancien chef avait grandement contribué à nuancer sa peine. Comme promis, Stanley, Dick et Tom s'étaient occupés de tout : dès le soir même, Gaston avait été mis en bière et les épouses de Dick et Tom veillaient le corps. Stanley avait discuté avec le prêtre et avait convenu avec LeFou de la date de la cérémonie, et y avait assisté. LeFou les avait remerciés tous trois de leur sollicitude. Jamais il n'aurait pu faire toutes ces pénibles formalités seul.

À sa grande surprise, les attentions à son égard se multiplièrent : tapes dans le dos, bières offertes à la taverne, Madame Samovar qui le traitait publiquement en héros et l'entourait d'attentions toutes maternelles… Maintenant que les villageois étaient libérés de la présence magnétique de Gaston, ils semblaient se rendre compte que c'était la meilleure moitié du Duo qui leur restait. La fièvre qui s'était emparée de la population lors du sac du château semblait s'être évanouie pour de bon. La vie reprenait son cours. Il n'y avait que pour LeFou que l'angoisse de l'avenir semblait mordre le cœur.

Qu'allait-il faire de ses journées ? Depuis leur retour à la vie civile, LeFou et Gaston étaient inséparables. Ils allaient ensemble chasser, inspecter les abords du village, même s'encanailler à la taverne. Ils partageaient leurs tâches, leurs loisirs, leurs fréquentations. Son existence privée de Gaston lui semblait être un gouffre béant impossible à combler. LeFou avait bien tenté de se raisonner en songeant que la gestion d'une taverne occuperait sans doute son temps, puis s'était souvenu que Gaston laissait volontiers les rênes au patron, qui se passait fort bien de lui. De même pour ses terres que des paysans louaient, et apportaient ainsi un revenu.

Belle avait appris qu'il avait sauvé Madame Samovar et l'avait autorisé à venir au château à son gré, et LeFou s'occupait comme il le pouvait en participant aux préparatifs, mais il le savait, cela n'aurait qu'un temps. Il lui faudrait faire autre chose.

Tout à ses pensées, il faillit se cogner à l'enseigne du tailleur. Il se rendit compte qu'Eliana l'appelait.

\- LeFou !

\- Hein ?

La jeune femme le toisa, poings sur les hanches.

\- Descends de cheval et viens ici ! Tu es le dernier sur la liste !

La mémoire lui revint. Il avait été invité aux noces du prince et de Belle, et avait besoin d'un costume. Il avait eu beau se récrier en arguant que les événements le rendaient indigne d'un tel honneur, Madame Samovar avait très lourdement insisté et le prince Adam avait décrété que le sauveur de sa gouvernante était totalement lavé de tout soupçon. LeFou avait bien essayé de se dérober à ces formalités fastidieuses, mais l'ancienne théière savait se montrer inflexible. À regret, il descendit de cheval, l'attacha à un anneau au mur et essuya tant bien que mal ses bottes avant d'entrer dans la coquette échoppe. Les triplées étaient en train de babiller avec une cliente qui ne savait visiblement plus où donner de la tête, ballottée d'une fille à l'autre. Leur mère, Madame Laurent, apparut sur le seuil.

\- Ah, LeFou, tu tombes bien. Nous sommes en retard, il faut prendre tes mesures sans tarder. Stanley va s'occuper de toi.

Les triplées pouffèrent, avant de se taire sur un regard glacial de leur mère.

\- Il t'attend dans l'arrière-boutique, c'est par là, fit-elle en montrant une porte dissimulée derrière un rideau.

Son expérience lui avait enseigné à ne pas contredire la modiste. LeFou entra.

La grande pièce était encombrée de mannequins de couture, de rouleaux de tissu soigneusement répertoriés dans une profonde bibliothèque, d'une immense table jonchée de coupons d'étoffe, d'aiguilles, de bobines de fil et de notes, le tout plongé dans une forte lumière, car la pièce était percée de larges fenêtres donnant sur une cour déserte. Le désordre était organisé, on sentait l'effervescence de l'ouvrage. LeFou ne vit au début personne, puis Stanley se redressa derrière la table, les bras chargés de coupons de tissu. Il déposa son fardeau sur un coin de la table, attrapa un carnet, un fusain, un ruban gradué et approcha. Il avait un regard concentré qui paraissait dur.

\- Bonjour Étienne.

\- Bonjour…

\- Ôte ton manteau et ton habit. Il est temps de prendre tes mesures.

LeFou s'exécuta. Stanley le toisa, puis entoura le cou de LeFou avec le ruban. LeFou n'eut pas le temps de protester que Stanley avait déjà pris la mesure et noté le nombre sur son carnet. Il lui mesura de même le tour de la poitrine, la carrure, la longueur de ses bras, le tour de ses biceps, de ses poignets, la longueur de son dos, le tour de son ventre en deux endroits différents (LeFou tenta tant bien que mal de rentrer le ventre, mais Stanley le lui interdit), celui de son bassin (LeFou commença à rougir), de ses cuisses, et enfin son entrejambe. LeFou ne savait plus où se mettre, mais Stanley était parfaitement professionnel. Il ne l'avait jamais vu au travail avant cela et c'était étonnant de voir ce fêtard dans un autre contexte. Il lui donnait d'une voix douce les instructions pour prendre les bonnes positions.

LeFou baissa les yeux vers lui. Stanley, agenouillé devant lui, alternait son attention entre son ruban et son carnet. LeFou se surprit à admirer à la dérobée son torse excessivement bien fait, moulé dans un gilet parfaitement ajusté de ces tons pêche qu'il arborait d'ordinaire ses cheveux soigneusement roulottés sur le sommet de son crâne, les pattes bien taillées s'étalant sur ses joues. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte avant cet instant à quel point Stanley était beau… Puis se reprit et se redressa avant que son émoi ne devienne visible. Une fois que Stanley eut fini de prendre ses mesures, il nota plusieurs autres choses sur son carnet, puis observa LeFou d'un œil critique. Il alla regarder un ouvrage en cours étalé sur la table, et secoua la tête.

\- Le modèle de base ne t'ira pas. Je te propose un costume avec une légère variante. Elle ne sera pas outrancière et correspondra mieux à ta silhouette. Est-ce que ça te va ?

LeFou était intimidé.

\- Heu… Oui, bien sûr…

Stanley le regarda encore. Il baissa les yeux sur la cravate de soie cerise que LeFou portait d'ordinaire. Hocha la tête. Nota encore quelque chose sur son carnet.

\- Le prince réglera toutes les dépenses, mais le tien ne coûtera pas davantage. J'ai déjà les garnitures dont j'ai besoin. Mmh, oui, je pense que je vois ce que je vais faire. Merci Étienne. Je ne te retiens pas davantage.

Stanley n'appelait jamais LeFou que par son vrai prénom. Ce jour-là, dans l'intimité de cette arrière-boutique, après avoir été approché d'aussi près par Stanley, LeFou se sentait la tête légère. Il balbutia un remerciement et repartit. La mère de Stanley et des triplées le congédia en le grondant pour le mauvais teint et la perte de poids qu'elle lui trouvait, et l'enjoignit de manger davantage et mieux se reposer. Lesté de ces recommandations et du contact encore vivace des mains de Stanley sur son corps, LeFou rentra chez lui. Il s'enferma et mit longtemps avant de reprendre ses esprits.


	2. Rêveries (NSFW)

LeFou mit son trouble sur le fait que cela faisait des mois, sinon au moins un an, que personne ne l'avait touché aussi intimement. Comment avait-il pu ignorer un si bel homme, qu'il connaissait depuis pourtant des années ?

Longtemps, sa folle passion pour Gaston s'était pathétiquement limitée à grappiller les miettes d'attention et les maigres contacts qu'il lui accordait, comme le fait de rester appuyé sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, l'éventuelle tape dans le dos ou sur l'épaule, ou les fois où Gaston pesait de tout son poids sur son compagnon d'armes, les soirs où la bière avait eu raison de sa résistance et qu'il fallait le mettre au lit. Il se rendit compte avec la rapidité qu'il montrait à surmonter son chagrin, que c'était davantage du désir que de l'amour, comme il l'avait craint autrefois, qui le liait à Gaston. En tout cas, si attirance il y avait, il était conscient que Gaston en avait usé pour se l'asservir, en soufflant le chaud et le froid avec habileté pour se garder ses faveurs.

Maintenant que Gaston n'était plus, il se prit à considérer le monde d'un regard neuf. Privé de celui qui s'était fait le centre de son monde, il voyait enfin les autres. Les femmes ne représentaient plus de menaces de lui ôter son idole. Les hommes se découvraient, à ses yeux, des qualités que jamais il n'aurait vues avant, tant son univers n'existait que par le prisme des attraits réels ou supposés de l'ancien héros du village. Jamais aucun des habitants de Villeneuve n'aurait supporté la comparaison de son vivant. Maintenant qu'il voyait enfin les autres, sa réaction était plus nuancée. Stanley, pour commencer. Fallait-il avoir été aveuglé pour ne pas voir le fils de la modiste… Peu importait si le désir que LeFou ressentait à cet instant était suscité par un beau corps en général ou celui de Stanley en particulier. Stanley n'était pas Gaston. Il était même totalement _différent_. Et en cet instant, c'était cette différence qui le rendait attirant.

Il monta dans sa chambre, se déchaussa, ôta son gilet, s'étendit sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Il n'avait qu'un effort minime d'imagination à fournir pour se revoir dans l'arrière-boutique, seul avec Stanley.

Son imagination se mit à vagabonder. Assez rapidement, il imagina poser ses lèvres sur celles du jeune tailleur, nouer ses bras autour de son cou. Il imagina les doigts de Stanley courir dans ses cheveux tandis que leur baiser gagnait en fougue. Il imagina tracer du bout de la langue la lèvre inférieure de Stanley, puis sentir la bouche du jeune homme s'entrouvrir contre la sienne.

Allongé sur son lit, en bras de chemise, LeFou sentit le fourmillement habituel le parcourir, son sexe durcir à travers ses vêtements. Il déboutonna sa culotte et glissa une main à l'intérieur.

Dans son esprit, il se vit déboutonner doucement la veste de Stanley, lui ôter sa cravate, desserrer le col de sa chemise. Le corps de Stanley était gracile, avec des muscles fins mais bien développés, une peau douce. Il vit son visage rougir à mesure qu'il le déshabillait. « Étienne », murmurait-il. Cela faisait si longtemps que quasiment plus personne ne l'appelait comme ça… Maintenant qu'il y songeait, seul Stanley s'obstinait à ne pas l'appeler LeFou. Qu'importe. Son nom était une douce musique lorsqu'il sortait de cette belle bouche. Il se vit dévêtu par Stanley, et s'allonger avec lui sur un lit. Il n'y avait aucun lit dans l'atelier, mais c'était son rêve et il y faisait ce qu'il voulait.

Il commença à se caresser à un rythme lent d'abord, qui prit petit à petit de la vitesse. Le froufrou discret du tissu qu'on froisse et sa respiration qui gagnait en force étaient les seuls sons qui résonnaient dans la pièce.

LeFou imagina Stanley, nu, somptueux et décadent, étendu sur le lit, ses cheveux dénoués sur les draps, les joues rouges et les lèvres gonflées de baisers, lui tendant les bras. « Viens, Étienne… Je t'en prie ! », dit-il. Il se vit s'étendre sur ce beau corps, sentir toute cette peau avec la sienne, frotter son sexe contre le sien.

Un gémissement échappa à LeFou alors qu'il sentit un peu de fluide sourdre de son gland. Il l'étala du pouce et continua ses allées et venues, en se mordant la lèvre. Son fantasme commençait à échapper à son contrôle, prendre son propre cours. Et dans l'état où il commençait à être, LeFou n'en avait cure.

Les longues jambes de Stanley vinrent se nouer derrière ses cuisses, le jeune homme lui caressa le visage. « Prends-moi, je suis tout à toi ! » gémissait Stanley, dans son rêve. « J'ai besoin de toi, Étienne... » le vit-il dire, une expression suppliante dans ses yeux sombres.

Lorsque LeFou s'imagina pénétrer Stanley, il ne put retenir un cri. Sa main accéléra ses mouvements sur son sexe, l'autre caressa ses testicules.

Il imaginait le corps de Stanley accueillant, comme s'il avait été fait pour lui. Il se vit dévorer le jeune homme de baisers tout en le pénétrant, ses bras serrés autour de lui. Dans son esprit, lui et Stanley faisaient l'amour, et c'était doux, tendre, passionné, fougueux. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparaient, Stanley le regardait et ses yeux étaient liquides d'adoration. LeFou se sentait au bord du gouffre. Il accéléra encore le rythme.

Dans son rêve, il embrassait Stanley dans le cou. Il entendait les halètements du jeune homme, saccadés par leurs coups de reins. « Oh… Oh, Étienne ! Oui ! Oui ! Étienne, je… Je t'aime ! » cria Stanley.

L'orgasme qui submergea LeFou fut violent, plus violent que lors de ses habituelles séances en solitaire qui constituaient l'alpha et l'oméga de sa vie sexuelle et affective actuelle. Il cria sans retenue, le corps agité de spasmes, tendu à se rompre, des jets de sperme jaillissant de son sexe pour aller souiller sa chemise jusqu'à son épaule.

Lorsqu'il finit enfin par se détendre, il se sentit vidé, terriblement seul, presque prêt à pleurer. Son fantasme était si réel dans sa tête, que le retour à la réalité, seul dans sa chambrette, était rude.

D'habitude, le matériau de ses masturbations n'avait pas vraiment de visage, ou alors, de vagues contours rappelant ceux de Gaston. Là, c'était Stanley, et c'était indéniable. LeFou s'admonesta, histoire de penser à autre chose.

Jamais Stanley n'irait s'intéresser à quelqu'un comme lui. Il était petit, replet, et d'autant plus insignifiant qu'à côté de Gaston, il paraissait être une caricature. Quand bien même Stanley aurait ce genre de penchants, il porterait sans nul doute son attention sur un gentil jeune homme de son âge, beau et mince comme lui. C'était une chose de lui offrir un bock ou une tape sur l'épaule, c'en était une autre de le trouver attirant.

Et puis… Depuis quand avait-il besoin de mots d'amour pour calmer ses ardeurs ? Et qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'imaginer ça ? Dans le cas -très hypothétique- où il aurait ses chances avec Stanley, ce serait sans doute pour une étreinte furtive et discrète avec départ différé des deux intéressés, pour préserver les réputations, certes… Mais surtout pour que Stanley, cet éphèbe taillé dans le marbre, ne laisse pas voir qu'il aurait lutiné le petit gros de service ! LeFou risqua un coup d'œil à son corps, encore étendu, chassant les dernières brumes d'après-orgasme.

Il vit ses bras massifs, son ventre laiteux et rond sous les queues de chemise retroussées, les courbes de ses cuisses, et se trouva répugnant. Il voyait ses chairs flasques, son double menton, ses jambes courtaudes, et soudain, il ne put supporter de se regarder davantage. Il se leva, arracha rageusement ses draps du lit, descendit à la buanderie où il alluma un feu d'enfer sous le cuvier, le remplit d'un mélange d'eau, de savon et de cendres, et jeta à grands gestes irrités les draps souillés de sueur et de sperme, puis ses vêtements. Le soleil s'était couché. Nu, il touilla la lessive avec frénésie, espérant détruire avec elle et les preuves de sa faiblesse et sa honte. Il pompa encore de l'eau, se lava à s'écorcher la peau, puis alla enfiler des vêtements propres. Il rinça longuement la lessive, la passa à l'essoreuse, étendit les pièces d'étoffe aux fils tendus dans la pièce. La tâche était rude et demanda deux bonnes heures de labeur. LeFou eut à peine la force de remonter, refaire son lit et s'y jeter pour s'endormir d'un sommeil épuisé.

Les jours suivants, LeFou s'épuisait à la tâche, pour penser à autre chose il savait le mal que pouvaient infliger ces rêveries stériles. Ses songes étaient de plus en plus peuplés par la silhouette aiguë de Stanley. Il continuait, par habitude, à aller à la taverne, et y retrouvait régulièrement celui qui occupait de plus en plus ses pensées. Le jeune tailleur lui souriait, bavardait aimablement avec lui. LeFou n'était plus contraint de danser et chanter à la commande, et rétrospectivement, se rendait compte des fois où il l'avait fait alors qu'il n'en avait nulle envie, uniquement pour plaire à Gaston, pour n'obtenir qu'un vague remerciement en échange.

Stanley lui faisait découvrir le calme des conversations paisibles près du feu, loin du bruyant tumulte des danses improvisées pour le bon plaisir du roi de la taverne. Stanley lui accordait une attention sans partage. Quand il lui demandait comment ça allait, il était attentif à la réponse. Il écoutait ce qu'il avait à dire, sur tous les sujets.

LeFou se connaissait assez pour sentir en lui poindre quelque chose il voulait croire que ce n'était qu'une affection de chiot, forgée sur la gratitude devant un peu d'attention. Il croyait, de temps à autre, deviner un peu de tendresse dans le profond regard noir, puis se reprenait.

LeFou était un joyeux luron, un amuseur, le bouffon local. Il suscitait cette affection qu'on accorde à ceux qui font rire, mais qu'on préfère ne pas voir lorsqu'ils ne sont pas en mesure de remplir leur rôle. Il faisait partie de ceux qu'on aime bien, pas de ceux qu'on _aime_.

Et pendant ce temps, ses nuits étaient peuplées de caresses brûlantes, d'épidermes luisants de sueur et de déclarations d'amour haletées entre deux coups de hanches. Et les mots du Stanley qui se trouvait dans sa tête avaient un tel accent de réalisme qu'il n'osait pas, le matin venu, regarder le vrai en face.

Stanley n'était pas Gaston. Il n'avait pas sa flamboyance, ce charisme de meneur d'hommes. Il était d'un tempérament ardent comme l'étaient quasiment tous les jeunes hommes de son âge, mais avec cette sensibilité, ce souci des autres qui le rendaient infiniment aimable.

De là à croire que ce souci pouvait le concerner, lui et nul autre, il y avait loin de la coupe aux lèvres.


	3. Nouveau fauteuil

Stanley avait été chargé de prendre les mesures des hommes, pour le pharaonique projet du prince : organiser en trois mois un bal regroupant toute la population de Villeneuve, qu'il fallait habiller des pieds à la tête ! Le plan était simple : robes de cotonnade blanche plissée et coiffes assorties pour ces dames, culottes et vestes de velours noir sur amples chemises blanches pour les hommes, avec garnitures en collier. Belle et le prince auraient des costumes à part, en coton imprimé de fleurs et velours bleu ciel. Déjà, sa mère et ses sœurs avaient réquisitionné toutes les petites mains du village sachant tenir une aiguille pour aider à mesurer, découper, faire les ourlets, assembler et coudre les innombrables métrages d'étoffes. Les plus doués s'étaient contentés de récupérer le tissu déjà découpé pour assembler les costumes à domicile, mais une bonne partie de la population de Villeneuve avait besoin de l'aide d'un professionnel. Stanley avait pu prendre les mesures de tous ses clients, mais il lui en restait un qui ne s'était pas présenté.

Étienne Gabriel Nicolas Le Folliet, plus connu sous le nom de LeFou. Et accessoirement, objet de toutes les pensées de Stanley.

Avouer ses penchants à sa famille avait été la plus dure épreuve de sa vie d'homme, mais fort heureusement pour Stanley, ses parents et ses frère et sœurs l'avaient soutenu de manière inconditionnelle. Monsieur et Madame Laurent avaient, après la naissance de Dick, leur aîné, été endeuillés plusieurs fois avant la naissance de Stanley, puis celle de ses sœurs, qu'ils tenaient pour miraculeuse. Ils l'acceptaient tel qu'il était, sans réserve, et étaient bien décidés à faire front pour défendre leur puîné si nécessaire. Assez vite, ils se rendirent compte de la préférence que Stanley entretenait pour le frère d'armes de la vedette locale, mais ils étaient loin de la vérité.

Pour Stanley, lorsqu'il voyait LeFou entrer quelque part, c'était le Soleil levant. Le jeune tailleur n'avait jamais vu de plus bel homme, de plus spirituel, de plus aimable, de plus digne de tendresse que le lieutenant de Gaston, et la lui avait accordée sans limites.

Ce qui était au départ un béguin d'adolescent s'était changé en amour fou. Malgré la discrétion quasi-paranoïaque que Stanley entretenait sur le sujet, sa famille l'avait bien cerné. Ses sœurs considéraient cette flamme d'un œil moqueur, sa mère d'un œil attendri, son père et son frère d'un œil critique. Ces derniers craignaient que LeFou ne puisse accorder à Stanley suffisamment de son temps pour le rendre heureux, mais pour cela, encore fallait-il que le jeune tailleur ait eu le courage d'avouer ses sentiments et que ceux-ci fussent réciproques. Or, Dick voyait bien que si son jeune frère n'avait d'yeux que pour LeFou, il n'osait jamais l'aborder sérieusement. En même temps, comment le blâmer quand servir de faire-valoir à Gaston était un emploi à temps plein ?

Le soir venu, après avoir bâti quatre chemises, une demi-douzaine de culottes de velours et cinq jupes, Stanley avait été envoyé se coucher. Le jeune homme avait retourné dans sa tête l'entrevue avec LeFou et à chaque fois, essayait d'y trouver des signes de l'intérêt du vétéran à son égard. Il défit ses cheveux, se prépara pour la nuit. Est-ce qu'il avait une chance avec lui ?

Stanley, tout chamboulé à l'idée de non seulement se trouver seul avec LeFou dans la même pièce, mais encore de le toucher sur tout le corps pour prendre ses mesures, avait masqué son émoi sous une façade d'indifférence, et il craignait d'en avoir trop fait. Il avait été trop froid. Il aurait dû engager un propos léger, de quoi meubler le silence, le mettre à l'aise. Sans doute LeFou avait-il été rebuté par sa dureté, et ne lui adresserait plus la parole. Non, tenta de se raisonner Stanley. LeFou était là pour se faire prendre des mesures. Le draguer alors qu'il était probablement mal à l'aise aurait été une erreur. Il aurait tout le temps par la suite de rectifier le tir. Pourquoi pas, au bal… ?

Lorsqu'il entra dans son lit, il étreignit son oreiller, imaginant le corps robuste contre le sien, ses puissants bras dans son dos, la belle voix vibrante lui faire des déclarations comme celles des beaux héros en dentelles des romans de ses sœurs.

Il avait eu de nombreux fantasmes bien moins sages, naturellement, mais ce soir, il rêva de bonheur domestique, de promenades romantiques sans risque d'être raillés, ou pire, brûlés en place publique comme des criminels. Il rêva de baisers échangés avant d'aller au travail, de maison, de grands repas de famille où, par orgueil, il montrerait le plus bel homme du monde et annoncerait fièrement que c'était le sien. Il rêva de repas en tête à tête, de veillées blottis l'un contre l'autre, de nuits paisibles, de tendres étreintes dans leur lit. Stanley s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres, ce soir-là, en se promettant de faire de LeFou l'homme le plus élégant de la soirée il y veillerait personnellement.

Le lendemain, il fut envoyé chercher à la taverne un repas tout prêt pour toute la famille, Madame Laurent n'ayant pas le temps de préparer quoi que ce fût. Il y trouva LeFou, assis à un tabouret, à côté du fauteuil préféré de Gaston. Il se dépêcha de prendre commande et se tourna vers le vétéran.

\- Bonjour ! Lui dit-il en s'approchant.

LeFou se tourna vers lui et répondit à son salut d'un air gêné. Stanley ignorait pourquoi.

\- Tu sais, tu serais mieux installé sur le fauteuil, lui dit-il gentiment.

\- Je sais, répondit LeFou d'un ton embarrassé, mais… Hé bien.. C'est encore trop tôt pour moi. J'ai encore du mal à me faire à l'idée, et c'est comme si c'était… Impoli.

Stanley s'assit près de lui.

\- Tu es chez toi, maintenant, lui rappela-t-il. Tu peux prendre tous les sièges qui te plaisent. Mais… Peut-être qu'il faudrait mettre celui-là un peu à l'écart, pendant un temps ? Pour te laisser le temps de réaliser, tu vois ?

\- Je vois.

\- Tu n'as plus besoin de rester comme ça, assis à l'ordre. Tu as le droit d'être confortablement assis. Je n'aimais pas quand tu passais des soirées entières sur ce tabouret, fit Stanley.

\- Je ne passais pas mes soirées sur ce tabouret, protesta LeFou.

\- Symboliquement parlant, je voulais dire, corrigea Stanley.

LeFou réfléchit un instant. Quelque part, c'était vrai. Jamais Gaston ne s'était inquiété de son confort, le tabouret près de son accoudoir représentant l'honneur suprême, alors qu'il paressait dans un fauteuil confortable. LeFou devait toujours être prêt à jaillir de sa place pour commander une bière, entonner une chanson à la gloire de Gaston, ou esquisser un pas de danse. Pendant qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, Stanley s'était levé et avait approché un autre fauteuil qu'il mit près du feu, emmenant celui de Gaston dans un coin. Il tendit la main à LeFou d'un air engageant.

\- Installe-toi mieux, Étienne. Pour me faire plaisir ?…

LeFou le regarda, étonné. Le sourire de Stanley était irrésistible. Il sourit à son tour, accepta la main tendue et s'affaissa à petits coups de hanches dans le moelleux du fauteuil. Il était à l'aise. Diablement à l'aise.

\- À la bonne heure, dit Stanley d'un air satisfait en reprenant sa place sur la chaise. Alors, quels sont tes projets pour cet endroit ? Tu vas changer autre chose ?

\- Eh bien, il y a aussi toute cette décoration, poursuivit LeFou en désignant d'un geste vague l'ensemble de la pièce. Tout porte sa patte, il est peint sur tous les murs.

\- Je peux être honnête ?

LeFou hocha la tête, intrigué. Stanley se pencha vers lui d'un air de confidences.

\- Je déteste ces trophées de chasse et ces bois de cerf partout. C'est ridicule !

LeFou se mit à rire, pour la première fois depuis les funérailles. Stanley aimait ce rire.

\- Tu as raison. Et si l'endroit est à moi, je suppose que je peux faire quelques arrangements. Ce sera plus sain de ne plus voir autant de choses qui me le rappellent. Et depuis son incartade, plusieurs clients m'ont dit ne plus vouloir voir son portrait.

\- Alors c'est l'occasion de trouver autre chose à représenter. Des paysages, peut-être ? Puisque tu as voyagé…

\- Ce serait une excellente idée. Et enlever ces bois de cerf qui ne servent qu'à accrocher les chapeaux.

\- Tu as des idées, c'est une bonne chose. J'aime te voir faire des projets. Je m'inquiétais pour toi.

\- Pour moi ? Balbutia LeFou, pris au dépourvu.

\- Tu n'as plus de famille, Gaston accaparait tout ton temps. J'avais peur que tu te retrouves désœuvré, et ce n'est pas dans ta nature d'être oisif.

\- C'est gentil, murmura LeFou, ému.

Stanley lui sourit encore, d'un air doux que LeFou ne lui avait que rarement vu. Il sentit la main du jeune homme se poser sur la sienne, sur l'accoudoir. Est-ce que… ?

\- Stanley !

La voix de Madame Laurent les fit sursauter. De là où elle était, elle ne vit pas tout de suite son fils et LeFou. Ils se levèrent, embarrassés.

\- Tu fais la lanterne magique alors qu'il y a tant de travail ! Je ne t'enverrai plus chercher à manger si tu lambines autant !

\- Pardonnez-lui, dit LeFou, c'est moi qui l'ai retenu. Je lui demandais des conseils.

La modiste se radoucit.

\- Oh, LeFou ! Tu es seul ?

LeFou hocha la tête.

\- Le repas est prêt ? Demanda Madame Laurent à son fils.

\- C'est prêt dans quelques minutes, assura Stanley.

\- Commande une part de plus. LeFou, tu viens avec nous. J'entends que tu déjeunes en compagnie ! Tu saurais coudre, par hasard ?

\- Heu… Je n'ai fait que des sutures…

\- Bon, alors tant pis. Tu nous raconteras des histoires. Les filles ont besoin de distractions pendant les ourlets. Pas de discussion ! Commanda-t-elle d'un ton qui ne supportait aucune contradiction.

Pendant ce temps, une servante arriva avec une marmite couverte, un panier de fruits et un gros pain bis. La modiste chargea le tout dans les bras de son fils et de LeFou et retourna à la boutique d'un pas tout militaire.

Ce jour-là, LeFou, assis auprès de Stanley, de ses sœurs et de son frère, raconta tous les contes qui lui traversaient l'esprit. La famille Laurent était installée dans la cour, où la lumière était excellente, et tous cousaient en bavardant gaiement. Les triplées réclamaient des romances avec de fiers soldats, les enfants des contes de fées avec des dragons, Guillaume et Dick des histoires de régiment. Stanley se contentait de l'écouter, souriant tout en cousant.

Ce jour-là, LeFou eut, l'espace de quelques heures, l'impression d'avoir à nouveau une famille.


	4. Nuit blanche

La famille Laurent avait été réquisitionnée au grand complet pour continuer l'ouvrage. Stanley était le meilleur découpeur et Éloïse la plus rapide des quatre pour assembler, mais ils avaient tous travaillé sans arrêt ce jour-là. Stanley sentait les ampoules douloureuses qui s'étaient développées sur ses doigts à force de jouer des ciseaux, mais n'en avait cure. Dick, Magdeleine et leurs trois aînés étaient aussi venus donner la main. Dick s'en défendait mais cousait fort bien, presque aussi bien que sa sœur. En famille, ils avaient abattu un bon nombre d'ouvrages, et les robes et costumes équipés d'étiquettes étaient emportés ensuite pour être repassés en vitesse, pliés et mis dans des boîtes en carton léger. Les noms étaient ensuite inscrits sur une ardoise à l'entrée pour inciter les clients à récupérer leurs commandes. Lorsque dix heures sonnèrent à la pendule, Madame Laurent décréta l'arrêt du jour. Les plus jeunes comme les plus vieux avaient besoin de sommeil. Chacun se sépara pour aller se reposer. Seul Dick se rendit compte que son frère avait bourré ses poches de fournitures et était monté dans ses quartiers avec plusieurs chandelles fumeuses. Il ne dit rien.

Stanley s'enferma dans sa chambre et alluma une chandelle, puis tira de sous son lit un costume en pièces. À la faible lueur, il examina les points qu'il avait déjà faits, parut satisfait, enfila une aiguille et se mit à coudre.

C'était le costume d'Étienne. Comme il l'avait promis, celui-ci était légèrement différent des autres. Afin de mieux flatter la silhouette du vétéran, Stanley avait opté pour une garniture en longueur, le long de la rangée de boutons, qui l'allongerait, au lieu de celle en collier qui l'aurait tassé. Il avait déjà fixé les ornements en fil doré et le biais de la même couleur, il fallait maintenant assembler les trois parties du vêtement. Il s'y appliqua soigneusement, malgré la fatigue, malgré la douleur chaque point était exécuté avec amour. La première chandelle fut presque totalement consumée, il alluma la seconde. Il luttait contre le sommeil, il avait les yeux piquants, les doigts engourdis, mais il était bien décidé à ne pas aller se coucher tant que le gilet ne serait pas prêt, c'était la pièce maîtresse du costume d'Étienne, il fallait qu'il soit parfait.

Lorsque le coq chanta et réveilla Stanley, il se réveilla en sursaut, le nez dans son ouvrage. Le soleil luisait déjà dans la pièce. Il faisait déjà jour ? Il retourna à son ouvrage et se rendit compte que dans sa fatigue, il avait fini le gilet et s'était probablement autorisé à « fermer les yeux cinq minutes ».. Stanley se réprimanda. Il était perclus de courbatures. Il examina son ouvrage et se rendit compte que les points étaient corrects. Bon, il n'avait probablement dormi que trois ou quatre heures, mais il avait tenu parole. Il hocha la tête, se promit de faire la chemise le jour même et fit un brin de toilette pour rejoindre la tablée familiale.

Ce jour-là, il avait fini la totalité des découpes, et il était temps, huit jours seulement restaient jusqu'au bal. Stanley put donc s'atteler à son ouvrage. Pour la chemise d'Étienne, il avait acheté sur ses propres deniers une toile de batiste de qualité, qu'il avait découpée lui-même, et un large ruban de soie rouge cerise, qu'il avait caché pour que ses sœurs ne viennent pas le lui chiper. Il avait cousu le ruban et l'avait transformé en cravate, dans le secret de sa chambre.

La chemise était de coupe classique, il ne fut pas long à la confectionner, c'était un ouvrage de routine. La culotte fut vite prête à coudre elle aussi. Lorsqu'il remonta dans sa chambre, son ouvrage et des chandelles sous le bras, Stanley se rendit compte qu'il restait un bon morceau de ruban rouge. Il songea qu'il aimerait bien en faire quelque chose, mais quoi ?… Stanley savait. Il en ferait quelque chose pour lui. Il savait que cette cravate cerise serait superbe au cou d'Étienne, et il se sentit le besoin irrépressible d'arborer lui aussi cette couleur. Pour… Pour avoir un lien avec lui. Littéralement. Même si pour les galants que comptait le village, il allait passer un message aussi outrancier que s'il l'avait embrassé devant tout le monde, sur la place du village ! Stanley joua un instant avec le ruban. Il savait d'avance qu'il allait tergiverser des heures avant de se décider.

Stanley, à chaque point qu'il avait cousu, chaque moment qu'il avait passé à mettre tous ses soins, toute sa tendresse dans la confection de ce costume, avait senti ses sentiments pour Étienne s'exaspérer à un point qui était presque physiquement douloureux. Il sentait avec une espèce de contemplation horrifiée et passive son propre amour commencer à le consumer doucement, comme une bûche de chêne dans la cheminée. Il avait passé tant de temps à se demander s'il avait la moindre chance d'attirer l'attention du vétéran qu'il en avait oublié d'agir. Il se souvint de toutes ces fois où il avait tenté de lui adresser la parole, de lui _dire_ ce qu'il ressentait, avant de renoncer de peur d'être comparé à un fantôme. Il y avait toujours une bonne raison de renoncer, même au dernier moment.

_Il est plus âgé. _

_Gaston était tellement mieux que moi. _

_Je n'ai rien d'exceptionnel. _

_Je ne suis pas aussi flamboyant que Gaston. _

_Il est probablement courtisé par des hommes bien mieux que moi, et par de belles filles. _

_Je n'ai fait aucun exploit, au contraire de Gaston._

_Je le mettrais en danger._

_Et je ne suis pas Gaston._

Le lendemain arriva, après une nouvelle nuit quasiment blanche pour Stanley. Mais ça en valait la peine.

Le costume était prêt. Stanley allait l'apporter pour le repassage, lorsque sa mère l'arrêta. Elle saisit le gilet, l'examina soigneusement. Puis fusilla son fils du regard.

\- C'est donc pour ça que mes chandelles ont disparu !

Stanley rentra la tête dans les épaules, se préparant à l'orage. Sa mère prit le ton qu'elle employait toujours pour gronder ses enfants, avant de lui saisir les mains.

\- J'en étais sûre. Couvertes d'ampoules ! Tu as dormi combien de temps cette nuit, garnement ?

\- Heu…

\- Tom est insomniaque, il vient de me dire que ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'il voit ta chambre éclairée jusqu'à quatre heures du matin ! Tu es totalement inconscient ! Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Cria-t-elle en lui fourrant le gilet sous le nez.

\- Un ouvrage en retard, balbutia Stanley.

\- Une œuvre d'art, tu veux dire, rétorqua Madame Laurent en s'adoucissant. Viens voir ça, Guillaume. Les filles, venez voir aussi.

De contrit, Stanley devint rouge de gêne. Son père et ses sœurs s'extasièrent sur la qualité du travail. Leur mère était sincèrement admirative. Monsieur Laurent était fier de son fils. La modiste montra les détails à ses filles, les engagea à suivre ce modèle pour la robe de Belle, puis se tourna vers Stanley.

\- Et tu as cousu tout ça avec MES chandelles ! Non seulement tu m'as chipé de la lumière, mais tu as abîmé tes beaux yeux, gronda Madame Laurent en pressant le visage de son fils entre ses mains.

\- Désolé maman, finit-il par dire, penaud.

\- Bon, je vais demander à Dick et Madgeleine de venir nous aider aujourd'hui. Toi, file. Je ne veux pas te voir dans l'atelier de la matinée. Ouste !

Stanley avait néanmoins eu le droit d'aller chez LeFou pour lui apporter son costume. Il déposa dans la boîte l'ouvrage qu'il avait patiemment conçu, découpé, assemblé, orné et repassé lui-même, et la boîte sous le bras, alla sans se presser jusque chez LeFou. Celui-ci n'était pas là, mais laissait toujours sa porte ouverte à tout venant. Le pays était sans danger.

Stanley entra, intimidé. Il ne pensait pas à mal, mais c'était la première fois qu'il pénétrait dans cette maison. Il déposa la boîte sur la table de la cuisine, bien en vue. Puis disparut comme un voleur. Épuisé par sa nuit blanche et par l'effort mental de cette escapade, Stanley retourna dans sa chambre, s'écroula sur son lit, et dormit d'une traite jusqu'à midi.

Lorsque LeFou rentra chez lui, il trouva la boîte, et vit le costume. Il alla l'essayer, et fut impressionné par son propre reflet dans la fenêtre. Il se trouvait presque beau. Il regarda soigneusement s'il y avait la moindre retouche à faire, mais non, il n'y en avait aucune. Il ôta le costume avec mille précautions, se rhabilla et alla chez la modiste. Elle l'accueillit avec une chemise à la main, l'aiguille encore plantée dedans.

\- Ah, bonjour LeFou. Tu as trouvé ton costume ?

\- Bonjour madame. Oui, je l'ai trouvé.

\- Tu l'as essayé ? Demanda-t-elle avec un poil d'appréhension.

\- Et aucune retouche ne sera nécessaire, je pense, répondit LeFou avec un sourire.

Il vit les épaules de la modiste se détendre. Les retouches prenaient toujours un temps fou, surtout quand les clients n'avaient pas le temps de venir essayer les costumes.

\- En fait, je voulais vous remercier. Le costume est très beau.

\- Oh, mais c'est Stanley qu'il faut remercier, mon petit, fit la modiste avec emphase. Figure-toi que ce galopin a passé plusieurs nuits blanches pour le terminer. Je parie qu'il y a utilisé tout son temps libre, soupira-t-elle.

LeFou rougit. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Stanley se donne autant de mal pour son costume à lui.

\- Heu… Eh bien, j'aurais aimé le remercier en personne, dans ce cas.

Madame Laurent eut l'air tiraillée entre deux options. Allait-elle déranger son petit qui devait sans doute se reposer, ou lui permettre une entrevue avec LeFou ? Son cœur de mère lui imposa la première option.

Eliana apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte de l'arrière boutique. Sa mère lui demanda d'aller voir ce que faisait Stanley. Eliana revint presque aussitôt.

\- Le pauvre dort comme une souche, dit-elle avec dépit.

\- Oh.. Dans ce cas, vous lui transmettrez ma gratitude, dit LeFou. Ne le réveillez pas. Merci encore pour le costume. Au revoir, dit-il en touchant le bord de son chapeau.

\- Au revoir, dirent les deux femmes avant de retourner au travail.

Naturellement, Stanley se gourmanda vertement d'avoir laissé échapper une occasion pareille à son réveil. Eliana le rassura en lui annonçant qu'elle et ses sœurs venaient d'attaquer son costume à lui.

\- Nous allons te rendre éblouissant, frérot ! Tu seras plus beau que le prince !


	5. Vers le bal

LeFou, la peau encore humide du bain qu'il venait de prendre, acheva en vitesse de se sécher et commença à s'habiller. Le costume était vraiment beau, en plus d'être très confortable. La chemise de batiste était tout bonnement luxueuse. Jamais LeFou n'avait possédé de vêtement aussi délicat. La culotte et la veste étaient une seconde peau, sans la moindre gêne aux entournures. Le gilet avait deux petites fentes discrètes dans le dos qui rendaient les mouvements plus aisés. Le nœud papillon était splendide. Doux comme un souffle et du plus beau rouge que LeFou ait jamais vu. Il dut se contenter de son reflet dans la fenêtre de sa chambre pour juger de l'effet en pied, car le seul miroir qu'il possédait était tout juste de taille pour se donner un coup de peigne. D'ailleurs, en parlant de peigne…

Il se coiffa soigneusement, et attacha ses cheveux avec le ruban qu'il avait trouvé dans la poche de sa veste, fait du même tissu que son nœud papillon. Très chic. Il inspecta la fine moustache qu'il s'était laissé pousser. Le barbier qui la lui avait taillée lui avait assuré que c'était la dernière mode. LeFou espéra que ça plairait à Stanley.

Il songea au jeune homme. Son béguin s'était changé, comme il l'avait craint, en sentiments de plus en plus solides. Le moindre geste, la moindre attention que Stanley lui portait -et elles étaient nombreuses- renforçait en LeFou une inclination qui s'était peu à peu, sans qu'il y prenne garde, transformée en amour. Non pas l'adoration quasi-mystique qu'il avait eue autrefois pour Gaston, non quelque chose où l'espoir d'un échange était possible. Où il pourrait s'attendre à recevoir en retour.

Stanley n'avait rien à voir avec les gloires poussiéreuses de l'ancienne guerre, dont Gaston avait fait son cheval de bataille. Il n'était pas sur un piédestal. Au contraire, il était à l'aise dans son monde et sa vie, à travailler paisiblement.

Dans l'étroite lucarne de la glace du mur, il regarda les passementeries de fil doré sur les pans de son gilet. Il n'était pas un expert en vêtements, mais il pouvait se rendre compte que cet habit avait demandé beaucoup de travail. Et Stanley qui avait passé nuit et jour dessus… Il sentit une vague de tendresse le parcourir en caressant le tissu. Il ferait honneur à ce costume. Même au cas où Stanley n'aurait pas pour lui les mêmes sentiments que lui, ce n'était pas grave. Un ami aussi dévoué avait droit à toute son estime.

LeFou marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il se sentait subitement mal à l'aise à cette réflexion.

Elle avait un désagréable écho avec sa relation avec Gaston.

Allait-il retomber dans une dépendance aussi malsaine, avec Stanley ?

LeFou sentait déjà l'anxiété faire germer dans sa tête plusieurs scénarios où le jeune tailleur l'utiliserait, lui aussi, à son tour, l'abaissant à un rôle de laquais, de second couteau, de faire-valoir, en lui accordant d'un geste auguste de semeur quelques miettes d'affection qui, LeFou le savait déjà, suffiraient largement à entretenir sa dévotion pour des années. Lui permettre de rester à ses côtés assez près pour l'effleurer, peut-être, une pression de la main sur le bras… Ça lui avait bien suffi du temps de Gas…

\- Non ! S'écria-t-il tout haut.

LeFou se mit à arpenter à grands pas le plancher de sa chambre, les doigts sur les tempes, cherchant à reprendre son calme.

Stanley n'était pas Gaston, se répéta-t-il. Stanley ne fera jamais ça.

Le jeune homme n'avait été que gentillesse et douceur, avec lui. Il lui avait montré son dévouement en prenant soin du corps de Gaston et en assistant avec lui à ses obsèques. Son amitié en allant régulièrement lui demander comment il allait. Avait pris sur son temps pour rester auprès de lui quand les souvenirs, le chagrin et l'inquiétude l'écrasaient plus que d'ordinaire. L'avait tiré de ses réflexions pour lui dire de venir les rejoindre, lui et sa famille, pour rester auprès d'eux et bavarder tout en faisant la besogne.

Jamais Gaston ne s'était occupé de son bien-être. Seule comptait sa glorieuse personne. LeFou se souvint. Lorsque les horreurs de la guerre refaisaient surface dans l'esprit tourmenté de Gaston, LeFou était tenu de venir le calmer, en le suppliant de respirer à fond, de penser à l'idée de ce que se faisait Gaston de « pensées heureuses ». Parfois, la femme du patron de la taverne venait le quérir au milieu de la nuit, parce que les terreurs nocturnes de Gaston le poussaient à des accès de rage où il cassait tout ce qu'il trouvait. Jamais l'ancien héros de Villeneuve ne s'était enquis de la santé mentale de son second, alors que lui aussi, avait profondément souffert de la guerre. Mais il aurait été inutile de vouloir s'épancher auprès de Gaston des cauchemars qui hantaient les nuits les plus pénibles, ou des moments où les scènes du passé s'étalaient devant ses yeux avec une netteté si aiguë qu'il ne pouvait plus accomplir la moindre tâche des heures durant. Gaston ne l'aurait même pas écouté.

Non, tout ne tournait qu'autour de Gaston, et LeFou était aux ordres.

Mais pas avec Stanley.

LeFou tenta de s'imaginer Stanley dans son propre costume de fête pour se changer les idées. Il serait sans nul doute éblouissant. Le voir danser serait assurément un ravissement pour les yeux. LeFou savait que Stanley se débrouillait bien, pour l'avoir vu au bal avec ses sœurs. Au bal du prince, il volerait la vedette. Et LeFou pourrait le contempler à loisir.

Le contempler… Et si Stanley choisissait le bal pour se déclarer auprès de la fille qu'il aime ? LeFou n'avait pas pensé à ça !

Stanley n'avait jamais évoqué de personne dont il serait tombé amoureux, mais par discrétion, sans doute -il était si galant. Le bal de noces du prince et de Belle serait le contexte idéal pour avouer ses sentiments.

Cette seule réflexion plongea LeFou dans un profond désarroi, et alors qu'il se voyait graduellement rougir dans le reflet de la petite glace, il vit des larmes minuscules briller le long de ses cils.

Lui, si gros, médiocre, que Stanley avait tenté tant bien que mal de mettre péniblement en valeur dans cette tenue trop luxueuse pour lui. Il faudrait probablement le voir embrasser cette rivale, et leur donner sa bénédiction, encore. Et ce serait bien le moins qu'il puisse faire, après tout ce que Stanley avait fait pour lui !

Allons, songea LeFou, qui comptait-il impressionner ? Il avait beau être bien habillé, il ne ferait jamais illusion bien longtemps. Un petit gros, même fagoté dans un costume de luxe, resterait un petit gros. LeFou sentit une vague de honte lui enserrer le cœur en voyant les efforts pathétiques qu'il avait faits pour bien se présenter. Il ne tromperait personne. Sa moustache était ridicule. On voyait ses pans de graisse répugnante jaillir au-dessus de son nœud papillon. Il se sentait comme s'il était l'incarnation de l'expression « jeter des perles aux pourceaux ». LeFou en venait à se demander s'il oserait, comme cela avait été son premier projet, avouer ses sentiments à Stanley. Voyons… À qui cela ferait plaisir de recevoir l'amour de quelqu'un d'aussi laid ?

Lefou ravala ses larmes, se passa un linge froid sur la figure. Il lui avouerait ce qu'il ressentait parce qu'il le fallait. Parce qu'il en avait assez, après des années passées à mendier un peu d'attention de son idole, de rester passif. Parce qu'il voulait enfin être honnête avec lui-même. Stanley le rejetterait sans doute, mais LeFou comptait beaucoup sur l'apaisement qu'apporterait cet aveu pour hâter sa consolation. Et parce que Stanley était assez gentilhomme pour lui garder son amitié malgré tout, il en était sûr.

Et au pire…

Hé bien, il s'amuserait tout de même. Il avait lui aussi travaillé avec acharnement pour organiser cette fête et il entendait bien en profiter.

LeFou vérifia que sa mise était au point, puis jeta sur ses épaules son manteau, se coiffa de son chapeau et enfourcha son cheval, en direction du château. Il s'efforça de ne penser à rien pendant le voyage, et fut soulagé de voir Madame Samovar aller à sa rencontre dès son arrivée. Elle l'accabla de compliments sur sa tenue et s'inquiéta de sa pâleur. Belle se joignit à la conversation et LeFou prit sur lui de les rassurer en invoquant une nuit sans sommeil.

OoO

Stanley était entouré de ses sœurs, ses parents, qui tour à tour ajustaient une manchette, faisaient un point pour fixer un galon, tapotaient délicatement ses cheveux pour discipliner une mèche rebelle.

Le ruban qui retenait ses cheveux était en soie cerise. Stanley essaya de ne pas trop y penser. Il avait confusément l'impression que ça attirerait la malchance.

\- Voilà ! S'écria Madame Laurent, tu es parfait ! Viens voir comme tu es beau, mon chéri !

Elle entraîna Stanley vers le grand miroir où il se sentit satisfait de son reflet. Au moment où il enfilait son manteau pour partir, Dick arriva, vêtu de la même manière que lui.

\- Tu es beau comme un astre ! Lança l'homme à son frère.

\- Et nous ? Se récrièrent les triplées.

\- Vous êtes très belles aussi, les rassura platement Dick, avant d'entraîner son frère. Je l'emmène, on s'avance ! On a à parler de choses d'homme. Magdeleine et les enfants suivent.

Stanley, désireux d'échapper aux gloussements de ses sœurs, ne se fit pas prier et enfourcha sa mule aux côtés de Dick.

\- Alors, c'est ce soir le grand soir ? Demanda Dick en jouant des sourcils.

\- Je ne sais pas, murmura Stanley en rougissant.

\- Stanley. Chez les Laurent, on se conduit comme des braves ! Il faut avoir le courage de lui parler.

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, rétorqua le jeune homme. Tu me vois faire le poids face à Gaston ?

\- Gaston est mort, d'une. De deux, tu n'as rien à envier à ce gommeux qui ne savait que se faire mousser. De trois, ce n'est pas sain de te mourir d'amour dans ton coin, tu lui dois au moins ça, Stan. Il faut avoir l'honnêteté de le lui dire.

\- Mais… Et s'il ne m'aime pas ?

Dick haussa les épaules.

\- C'est un risque à prendre. Mais ce n'est pas en soupirant de loin que tu feras avancer les choses. Et puis, une gueule d'amour comme celle-là a toutes ses chances ! S'exclama Dick d'un air canaille, en pinçant la joue de Stanley, qui se mit à rire.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bal, le premier soin de Stanley fut de chercher LeFou. Il le trouva en train de bavarder aimablement avec Belle et Madame Samovar. Le cœur de Stanley manqua un battement.

Qu'il était beau ! Le gilet noir à garnitures dorées lui seyait parfaitement. La chemise blanche tombait de façon idéale. Son joli fessier bombé était moulé pile comme il fallait dans sa culotte de velours. Stanley se dit que ces nuits blanches à se faire des ampoules sur cet ouvrage en avaient largement valu la peine. Il vit le large nœud papillon rouge cerise s'épanouissant au cou de son bien-aimé. D'instinct, Stanley toucha le ruban qui retenait ses propres cheveux. Il avait rougi de son audace.. Et maintenant que le voilà devant le fait accompli, Stanley se sentit submergé par une vague de gêne. L'embarras serait affreux si LeFou rejetait ses avances. Mais Dick avait raison. Il fallait lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait. La première danse fut annoncée, les cavaliers et leurs dames devaient s'avancer sur la piste. Stanley vérifia une dernière fois son reflet dans une des fenêtres, vit son frère lui faire un clin d'œil. Élise vint aussitôt lui réclamer la première danse, qu'il accepta. Haut les cœurs !


	6. Vertige

La danse était magnifique. Toutes ces dames virevoltant dans ces cotonnades légères ressemblaient à des nuages. Stanley n'avait d'yeux que pour l'homme en gilet à passementeries dorées et cravate rouge qui faisait partie des cavaliers. Plusieurs filles lui avaient demandé de danser avec elles, et LeFou avait galamment accepté. Stanley avait fait sa part avec ses sœurs c'était un bon danseur et elles étaient ravies de tourner avec quelqu'un qui ne leur marchait pas sur les pieds. Il allait se retirer pour le morceau suivant, mais Dick veillait au grain.

\- Ah-ha-haaaa ! Chantonna-t-il. Ce soir, c'est le soir ! Ne te dégonfle pas, frérot ! Il n'y aura pas deux occasions pareilles.

Stanley allait protester, puis il vit la salle de bal luxueuse, illuminée de brillants candélabres, écouta la douce musique. Tout respirait l'élégance et le faste. C'était le moment idéal pour se déclarer. Et puis, Étienne ne méritait-il pas un cadre princier ?

Dick déclina les prières de sa femme à danser avec elle, et l'apaisa en lui promettant la danse suivante. Il préférait être disponible au cas où les espérances de Stanley seraient écrasées et qu'il aurait besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle pleurer.

Stanley, lui, vit la cantatrice monter sur scène, accompagnée au clavecin par son époux. C'était elle qui, quelques semaines avant, lui avait fait présent de cette étrange robe qu'il avait encore dans son coffre. Elle jeta un regard vers LeFou, puis lui fit un clin d'œil.

_Tu es magnifique, va ! Sois libre, libre, libre !_

Dick vit son petit frère attendre le début de la danse, respirer un grand coup, et s'avancer comme vers l'arène. C'était le moment décisif. Cette danse faisait passer les dames d'un cavalier à l'autre. Il n'y aurait pas de meilleur moyen de l'aborder.

LeFou fit tournoyer sa partenaire, et se prépara à recevoir la suivante.

Mais ce fut Stanley qui s'approcha. LeFou ne put contenir sa surprise, puis son trouble, en commençant la danse dans les bras du jeune tailleur tout occupé qu'il était à bavarder avec Belle et Madame Samovar, puis à accepter les invitations à danser des filles du village, il ne le voyait que maintenant. Stanley le couvait d'un regard brûlant en dansant avec lui. LeFou sentait les bras vigoureux le serrer contre lui et pour taire son trouble, baissa légèrement les yeux.

Tomba sur la bouche aux lèvres pleines.

Peine perdue.

Stanley le fit tourner et virer, le retenant une fois, puis une seconde, forçant la cavalière d'à côté à danser avec sa voisine. Le vertige prit le jeune vétéran qui retenait distraitement plusieurs détails de la mise de Stanley. Il était beau à couper le souffle, parfait jusque dans les moindres détails. Et ce regard… LeFou se sentait exposé comme jamais. Personne ne l'avait jamais regardé comme ça.

Mais le plus marquant était sans nul doute le ruban de soie cerise qui lui retenait les cheveux.

La même que celle de sa cravate.

C'était éloquent, plus qu'éloquent. Arborer des rubans de même couleurs, seuls les amoureux faisaient ça !

Il sentit les pouces de Stanley lui caresser la peau à travers son habit de velours, le regard exprimant la passion la plus nue. Il avait donc une chance. Ou alors, LeFou s'était trompé sur toute la ligne.

Il fallait tirer ça au clair.

Et isolés serait le mieux…

La danse se sépara et toute l'assistance se rangea sur les côtés pour laisser la piste entière à Belle et au prince. Stanley et LeFou s'adossèrent à une colonne. Leur danse à deux n'avait pas duré plus de quelques secondes, mais elle avait été intense pour les deux hommes.

Belle était radieuse dans sa robe à fleurs, du gypsophile blanc tressé dans sa chevelure. Le prince était magnifique dans son habit bleu clair, ses cheveux blonds en catogan.

Mais le spectacle n'éveillait pas le moindre intérêt pour les deux jeunes hommes, qui attendirent la première occasion pour s'éclipser, après avoir observé le temps minimum que la courtoisie exigeait à regarder danser les époux princiers.

Ils quittèrent la salle de bal et allèrent au gré de leur caprice, jusqu'à une terrasse isolée de l'autre côté du château, dont une partie était abritée sous un péristyle.

Ils marchèrent, calmement. L'un comme l'autre avait besoin de regrouper ses idées. La terrasse baignait dans un air frais particulièrement bienvenu après la touffeur de la salle de bal. Personne ne viendrait ici avant un bon moment, puisque c'était l'aile des domestiques, et que la salle de bal elle-même donnait sur une grande esplanade où les invités pourraient se rafraîchir à leur aise.

\- Heu… Ta mère m'a dit que tu avais travaillé jour et nuit pour mon costume, dit LeFou pour briser le silence. Je te remercie beaucoup.

Stanley haussa les épaules.

\- C'est mon métier.

\- N'empêche. Tu t'es surpassé.

À la lumière de la lune, Stanley rougit. LeFou tenta le tout pour le tout.

\- Et ce que je préfère, c'est que tu as accordé le ruban de tes cheveux à ma cravate.

\- Heu…

Stanley s'arrêta et le regarda. Il avait l'expression hésitante d'un homme qui va jouer sa vie sur un instant.

\- Je… J'en suis heureux. Étienne, je n'ai jamais été très doué pour les mots, mais… Tu… Tu sais la signification de ces rubans ?

LeFou prit une main de Stanley et la porta à ses lèvres.

\- Oui, je la connais. Et j'espère que c'était un message de ta part.

Il sentit la main de Stanley trembler dans la sienne. Il la serra doucement et caressa le visage du jeune homme, légèrement.

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire, Stanley. Je ne regrette qu'une chose : que Gaston ne m'ait pas accordé assez de temps libre pour apprendre à te connaître plus tôt. Ces derniers mois m'ont permis de rattraper un peu de ce temps perdu, et ce dernier détail à mon costume m'a laissé quelque espérance… Ai-je eu raison ?

Stanley prit son courage à deux mains. Il dégagea doucement sa main de celle de LeFou, lui prit le visage, caressant les joues du vétéran avec ses pouces. Il se regardèrent un instant dans le fond des yeux, puis, délicatement, comme un souffle, Stanley posa ses lèvres sur celles de LeFou. Il sentit les doigts de LeFou lui caresser le menton, et son autre main se poser sur son cou, approfondissant doucement le baiser.

C'était le premier, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait précipiter les choses. Pour les suivants, on verrait. Mais cet instant, ce premier contact ! De longs frissons parcoururent les deux corps de Stanley et Étienne, qui s'appliquèrent à mettre toute leur tendresse, tous leurs sentiments dans cette caresse légère. Étienne brisa le baiser et serra Stanley dans ses bras. Le jeune homme lui rendit immédiatement son étreinte.

\- Je suis plus heureux que le prince, assura Étienne en caressant le dos de Stanley.

Le jeune tailleur sentit des larmes de joie lui piquer les yeux, mais il les ravala bravement.

\- Nous sommes deux ! Renchérit-il dans un petit rire.

Ils restèrent quelques instants dans les bras l'un de l'autre, puis Stanley se dégagea légèrement, juste de quoi regarder Étienne.

\- Oh, Étienne… Il y a tant de choses que je voulais te dire, mais…

\- Mais quoi ? Murmura Étienne. Vas-y, parle sans crainte.

\- Ça fait bien, bien longtemps que je rêvais moi aussi de ce moment, souffla Stanley en rougissant.

\- Tant de temps que ça ? Le taquina Étienne.

\- Depuis… Depuis ton retour de la guerre, admit Stanley. J'ai cru que c'était d'abord une toquade d'adolescent, mais plus le temps passait, plus mes sentiments se renforçaient… Je ne venais à la taverne que dans l'espoir de t'y voir. Espérer t'adresser quelques mots, un geste de ta part… Je sais, c'est un peu idiot.

\- Non, ce n'est pas idiot. Je me rends tout juste compte de ce que je t'ai fait subir sans le savoir, Stanley… Je te demande pardon. Si j'avais su que j'avais la moindre chance avec toi, sois sûr que je n'aurais pas hésité à t'aborder bien plus tôt !

\- Alors il n'y a qu'un moyen de rattraper le temps perdu, ronronna Stanley en arborant un sourire entendu.

Étienne l'embrassa et ils restèrent longuement ainsi. Ils ne s'étaient pas rendus compte que deux silhouettes les avaient suivis et les observait, dans l'ombre d'une colonnade.

\- Pousse-toi, mon chéri, je ne vois rien !

\- Chut maman !

Madame Laurent porta la main à son cœur, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Oh !… Mon petit chéri devient un homme ! Ils sont tellement adorables, tous les deux !

Dick regarda le couple d'un air attendri.

\- Ça me fait penser à moi et Magdeleine, il y a quinze ans, quand je lui faisais la cour. On restait comme ça des heures, à se bécoter comme des tourterelles.

\- Richard, tu penses qu'il est trop tôt pour inviter LeFou à venir déjeuner à la maison, dimanche ?

\- Maman !

\- Mais c'est normal ! Il fait partie de la famille maintenant, et…

\- Et nous ferions mieux de retourner voir papa et les filles, coupa Dick en prenant sa mère par la main. Je pense qu'il est inutile d'attendre Stanley ce soir. Laissons-les tranquilles.

L'homme et la femme repartirent, le cœur heureux, laissant les deux tourtereaux seuls.


	7. Péristyle (NSFW)

Pendant ce temps, Stanley et Étienne se séparaient, hors d'haleine. Une boucle noire s'était échappée de la savante coiffure de Stanley, et Étienne la cala derrière une de ses oreilles.

\- Tu es si beau, murmura-t-il, émerveillé. Je n'arrive pas à croire à ma chance.

\- Et c'est le meilleur homme de Villeneuve qui me dit ça, répondit Stanley dans un petit rire, avant de marquer une pause. Étienne était un peu inquiet devant son silence.

\- C'est sans doute tôt, trop tôt, murmura Stanley, moitié pour lui-même. Je…

\- Trop tôt pour quoi ?

\- Oh, pour rien.

\- Oh. Alors, tu pourras me laisser te dire que je t'aime ? Demanda Étienne avec un sourire doux.

Il ne put ajouter autre chose, Stanley le serrait à l'étouffer.

\- Je t'aime, Étienne, souffla le jeune homme d'une voix émue.

\- Moi aussi, Stanley.

\- C'est dit. Plus de malentendu, fit Étienne.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, puis Étienne reprit la parole. Stanley sentait le large torse vibrer contre le sien.

\- Tu sais, j'ai vu des choses pendant la guerre. Des familles brisées, des compagnons d'armes mourir sous mes yeux, des tragédies par dizaines. Si c'est le seul enseignement que la guerre m'a donné, c'est celui de ne pas laisser traîner l'essentiel. J'ai mis du temps à enfin te voir, je ne veux plus te faire attendre davantage. Nous irons à ton rythme, parce que je veux que tu saches que de mon côté… Je suis déjà prêt. Alors… Ne te réprime pas. Au cas où tu retiendrais ton premier mouvement de peur de m'effaroucher, tu vois ?

Stanley voyait. Et la perspective de passer les étapes suivantes le plongeait dans un vertige délicieux.

\- Tu veux dire… Même physiquement ?

Étienne déposa un baiser léger sur les lèvres de Stanley, puis parcourut la ligne de sa mâchoire en faisant un son affirmatif.

\- Absolument. Mais n'y vois aucune intention de ma part à te forcer la main.

Stanley n'en avait par ailleurs nul besoin. Il se laissa porter par les premières étincelles de désir qui germaient dans sa tête, et eut un grognement d'appréciation sous les caresses d'Étienne.

\- Tu ne me forces en rien. Je nous ai largement imaginés dans des situations, on va dire...Beaucoup moins innocentes. Ça a pas mal alimenté mes soirées.

\- Il y a… Il y a eu des moments où j'avoue avoir moi aussi laissé mon imagination vagabonder, admit Étienne en parsemant le cou de Stanley de petits baisers, le faisant soupirer.

\- Oh ? Et dans quel sens elle vagabondait ? Je suis curieux, susurra Stanley en allongeant le cou pour laisser le passage.

\- Oh, hé bien…

Étienne murmura à l'oreille de Stanley le récit de sa fantaisie dans l'arrière-boutique familiale. Collés comme ils l'étaient l'un à l'autre, il sentit assez vite l'émoi de Stanley se durcir contre sa cuisse, et son propre corps l'imita. Stanley ne le laissa pas finir et prit sa bouche dans un baiser qui n'avait plus rien de délicat. Les lèvres d'Étienne s'ouvrirent et leurs langues entrèrent en contact, timidement d'abord, puis avec une frénésie passionnée. Ils ne se séparèrent que le temps pour Étienne de les entraîner vers le péristyle, pour avoir un peu d'intimité. Là, il appuya Stanley contre le mur et entreprit de le dévorer de baisers. Stanley défit avec des doigts tremblants les boutons de son gilet ouvragé, avant de faire de même avec le sien, puis souleva un pan de la chemise d'Étienne pour parcourir sa peau à grands gestes affamés. De temps en temps, un gémissement lui échappait, et c'était comme un aiguillon de plaisir qui augmentait l'excitation du vétéran. Il avait laissé de côté toute retenue et frottait leurs deux bassins l'un contre l'autre, leurs érections brûlantes séparées par deux épaisseurs de velours et de coton. Stanley lui attrapa les fesses pour augmenter la pression.

\- Étienne, oooohh… Encore, encore !

Étienne cala un genou entre ceux de Stanley et caressa vigoureusement de la main la bosse chaude dans la culotte du jeune homme.

\- Stanley… Mon Stanley… Ma beauté, mon ange… Tu aimes ? C'est bon ?

\- Très… Très bon, haleta Stanley en s'agrippant aux épaules d'Étienne. Oh, je t'en supplie, n'arrête pas…

\- Ce n'est pas mon intention, murmura Étienne en changeant d'angle. Stanley hoqueta.

\- Oui-oui-oui-oui-oui… Encore, mon cœur, encore, encore ! Supplia Stanley.

Le jeune tailleur n'arrivait presque plus à articuler, il babillait des mots incohérents, couvert de sueur, tandis qu'Étienne continuait ses caresses.

\- Tu sais ce j'ai rêvé de te faire, une fois au lit ? Murmura Étienne à l'oreille de Stanley, avant de la mordiller.

Il prit pour une question le petit cri extasié que poussa le jeune homme.

\- J'ai rêvé que je te pénétrais, tu étais tellement beau, chaud et tellement serré, et j'ai commencé à aller et venir en toi… Tu me disais d'aller plus vite, plus fort, tu poussais de ces cris…

L'image fut suffisante pour atteindre le point de non-retour. Le corps athlétique de Stanley se tendit comme un arc et sous sa main, Étienne sentit le velours noir pulser, et devenir chaud et humide. Le jeune homme jouit en se plaquant une main sur la bouche pour étouffer ses cris, puis se retrouva dans les bras de son bien-aimé, sans force. Lorsque Stanley reprit ses esprits, Étienne le soutenait en lui caressant le dos. Il prit le temps de reprendre son souffle, puis vit Étienne qui lui souriait.

\- Tout va bien, mon cœur ?

Stanley lui adressa un sourire fatigué.

\- Oh oui, tout va mieux que bien. Mais… Et toi ?

Étienne se rajusta avec un petit sourire.

\- Ça peut attendre. Je sais que c'est tôt, mais… J'aurais aimé qu'on dorme ensemble ce soir. Tu veux bien ?

Stanley rougit, et sourit.

\- Dormir ? Tous les deux ? Dans ton lit ? Mais bien sûr !

Un doigt sur la bouche, Étienne lui fit signe de rebrousser chemin jusqu'aux écuries. Ils récupérèrent leurs montures et retournèrent à Villeneuve. Le cheval d'Étienne et la mule de Stanley furent vite mis à l'abri dans l'écurie, puis les deux hommes entrèrent dans la maison. Ils ne perdirent pas de temps avant de monter se coucher.


	8. Alcôve (NSFW)

Les baisers et les caresses recommencèrent aussitôt, et les ardeurs de Stanley reprirent flamme sous le contact de la peau chaude d'Étienne.

Les deux hommes s'effeuillèrent mutuellement, avec lenteur. Étienne n'en revenait pas devant le corps sculptural de Stanley. Le jeune homme, lui, s'extasia sur les douces rondeurs de celui qu'il aimait.

\- Tu es si beau, murmura-t-il avant de commencer à parcourir la peau d'Étienne de ses lèvres et de ses doigts.

Étienne s'allongea, laissant faire Stanley. Chacun des compliments qu'il lui faisait sembler le délivrer d'une malédiction minuscule sa peau blafarde, ses bourrelets, ses cuisses trop épaisses. Stanley le trouvait beau. Il le lui disait. Et à chaque fois, il lui semblait recevoir une consolation pour chaque fois qu'il avait été trouvé gros, étant enfant, ou laid une fois adulte, comparé à Gaston. Stanley était comme un envoyé d'Apollon lui-même, et le trouvait beau et sous ses yeux amoureux, il se prenait à le croire. Encore un petit miracle.

Stanley se mit à l'examiner sous toutes les coutures. Étienne lui raconta l'histoire de toutes les cicatrices qu'il trouvait.

\- Celle-là ?

\- Une balle à la bataille de Rochefort.

\- Cette estafilade ?

\- Une escarmouche qui a mal tourné pendant la Bataille des Cardinaux.

Stanley posa ses lèvres sur le tissu cicatriciel. Il trouva les marques de dents.

\- Il t'a vraiment mordu ?

Étienne sourit.

\- Gaston n'était pas du genre à aimer se contrôler quand il se battait.

Stanley embrassa la trace, puis la traça du bout de la langue. Étienne soupira. Il sentit les doigts abîmés de Stanley caresser la peau de son ventre. Il saisit doucement la main et l'embrassa à plusieurs reprises, regardant avec inquiétude les traces d'ampoules qu'elle arborait encore.

\- Tu t'es blessé pour moi…

\- Pas que, assura Stanley. C'est tout le travail de découpe pour les dizaines de costumes qui a fait ça. Et ne te fais pas de souci, elles ne font plus mal, ça finira par partir.

Étienne regarda Stanley. Il avait défait ses cheveux et ses boucles s'étalaient sur ses épaules. Sa peau était magnifique à la lueur des bougies. Il lui caressa le visage. Stanley s'allongea près de lui et l'embrassa.

Les baisers reprirent en ardeur. Stanley se positionna sur Étienne, ses longues jambes de part et d'autre de celles du vétéran. Il haletait légèrement en contemplant Étienne.

\- C'est bien étrange, murmura-t-il. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser, et en même temps, dans tes bras, maintenant, j'ai une impression de paix que je n'avais encore jamais connue. Et pour toi ?

\- Pour moi ? Hé bien… J'ai encore du mal à croire à ma chance. Un ange est descendu du ciel pour moi, et j'ai beau te toucher, j'ai peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve.

Stanley eut un large sourire.

\- Je crains que mes intentions n'aient rien d'angélique, mon cœur.

\- Oh ? Alors je suis impatient de voir ça, répondit Étienne en posant ses mains sur les hanches de Stanley.

Le jeune tailleur lui donna un long baiser, puis descendit le long de son corps. Étienne sentit les lèvres douces le long de son cou, sur ses clavicules, sur son torse, son ventre… Il se crispa un peu.

\- Stanley… Ne te force à rien, je n'exige rien de toi.

Stanley releva la tête.

\- Mais j'en ai envie, Étienne.

\- Vraiment ?

Stanley hocha la tête. La seule perspective de ce que le jeune homme allait faire excita Étienne comme jamais, sans qu'il ait eu besoin de se toucher. Son pénis effleura le bras de Stanley. Il tressaillit en songeant à la suite.

Stanley lui sourit, embrassa sa hanche, à la jointure de la cuisse, l'intérieur de ses cuisses, l'une après l'autre, et posa ses lèvres sur son sexe.

Étienne rejeta la tête en arrière, le souffle coupé comme si on l'avait frappé au ventre. Encouragé par cette première réaction, Stanley précisa ses caresses. Sa tête allait de haut en bas sur le bas-ventre d'Étienne, qui serrait fortement les paupières. Le plaisir était inimaginable. Étienne avait eu son lot d'expériences à l'armée, mais rien ne pouvait se comparer à cette bouche douce et chaude, appartenant à l'être le plus digne d'être aimé pour lui, le nouveau centre de son monde. Étienne n'aurait jamais cru qu'il serait si bon d'enfin recevoir, après une vie entière passée à donner. Des gémissements sortaient de sa gorge et il ne faisait rien pour les retenir.

Stanley manquait d'expérience, mais pas d'enthousiasme, ni de bonne volonté. Il prit un rythme plus soutenu, satisfait de sentir le sexe dans sa bouche durcir encore. Il fut interrompu par des doigts lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Stan… Stanley… Arrête, mon cœur. Ou la nuit va finir pour moi plus tôt que prévu…

Stanley arrêta à regret et remonta. Étienne l'enlaça, roula avec lui de manière à se retrouver au-dessus de lui. Ils se sourirent avant de s'embrasser.

Stanley finit par interrompre leur baiser, l'air un peu embarrassé.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Étienne.

\- Eh bien… En quoi, heu… En quoi va consister la suite ? Demanda Stanley, qui commençait à rougir.

\- Ce qu'on veut, répondit Étienne. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment pu me documenter sur le sujet, fit Stanley avec un air gêné, mais je suppose qu'il faut que l'un de nous se laisse, heu… Bougrer. Non ?

\- Pas forcément.

Stanley ouvrit de grands yeux. Il avait dû faire son éducation sexuelle par ses propres moyens, et ce n'était pas chose simple quand on était dans sa situation. Il était persuadé que le sexe entre hommes comportait des étapes obligatoires. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, il redoutait cette étape en particulier. Étienne sourit d'un air entendu.

\- Mon doux amour, il n'y a pas que les myrtes de Cythère et les roses de Sodome dans la vie. Il y a un éventail particulièrement riche de pratiques. Je ne peux pas dire que je les ai toutes expérimentées, mais j'en connais quelques-unes, qui ne courent aucun risque de faire mal, murmura-t-il d'un ton rassurant. Si tu veux qu'on essaye la sodomie un jour, il n'y a pas de problème, mais ne te sens pas obligé de la subir pour me faire plaisir. Et on peut largement faire sans pour ce soir.

Les traits de Stanley se détendirent et Étienne sut qu'il avait visé juste. Le jeune homme lui adressa un de ses sourires solaires.

\- Alors… Apprends-moi.

Étienne lui demanda de patienter une minute, quitta la chambre avec une des chandelles, puis revint presque aussitôt avec un pot à onguent.

\- Un corps gras aide toujours, expliqua-t-il. Ouvre un peu les jambes, mon chéri.

Stanley obtempéra. Étienne lui étala une bonne quantité de pommade entre les cuisses, puis remonta sur le lit, et sur Stanley. Ils échangèrent un baiser brûlant.

\- Serre les cuisses, mon amour.

Stanley s'exécuta, et sentit le sexe d'Étienne se glisser entre ses jambes. Ils cherchèrent un instant la meilleure position, puis Étienne lui demanda :

\- Tout va bien ? Tu n'as pas mal ?

\- Pas du tout. Tout va bien… Comment ça s'appelle ?

\- Je crois que ça s'appelle l'inter-fémoral, dit-il en prenant appui sur ses bras pour se redresser un peu.

Il fit un premier aller-retour. Puis, de sa main encore couverte de pommade, attrapa le sexe de son bien-aimé, et commença à le caresser au rythme de ses allées et venues.

\- Je t'aime, Stanley.

Stanley ferma les yeux, enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller, ses doigts caressant les omoplates du vétéran.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Étienne.

Être caressé par une autre main que la sienne était déjà très agréable, mais la pommade ajoutait vraiment quelque chose. Stanley se réprimanda de ne pas avoir eu cette idée plus tôt. Étienne, arc-bouté au-dessus de lui, allait et venait, une expression extasiée sur ses traits. Bientôt, il se retira et s'étendit sur Stanley. Leurs sexes coulissèrent l'un contre l'autre, les frottements atténués par l'onguent. Stanley gémit.

\- Je préfère ça, murmura-t-il.

\- Tes désirs sont des ordres, répondit Étienne en l'embrassant.

Entre les brumes du plaisir, Étienne songea que la réalité avait rejoint la fiction. Dans la position où ils étaient, dans ce tumulte de caresses et de tendresse, il songea à la première fois où il avait imaginé coucher avec Stanley.

Stanley lui caressait le dos d'une main, les fesses de l'autre. Il prodiguait à voix basse des encouragements, murmurait d'une voix haletante combien il aimait Étienne et ce qu'ils faisaient. Il se plaquait la main sur la bouche si un son trop vif lui échappait.

\- Ne retiens pas tes cris, souffla Étienne à l'oreille du jeune homme. Nous ne risquons rien ici et c'est très excitant d'entendre l'effet que je te fais.

Alors Stanley ne se retint plus. Ses soupirs, ses gémissements, ses cris augmentaient l'excitation d'Étienne et entamaient toujours davantage sa résistance. Ses coups de reins se firent plus irréguliers, plus erratiques il eut à peine le temps de balbutier un avertissement à Stanley avant de jouir avec violence, dans un gémissement qui finit en cri. Le spectacle eut raison de Stanley qui jouit quelques instants plus tard. Étienne s'écroula à côté du jeune homme, pour ne pas l'écraser. Stanley vint immédiatement se blottir dans ses bras. Ils restèrent enlacés plusieurs minutes, avant qu'Étienne utilise ses dernières forces pour se lever, aller chercher un linge humide, les nettoyer sommairement et rabattre la couverture sur eux deux. Ils s'endormirent en un instant.


	9. Épilogue

Le lendemain, Étienne fut réveillé par une odeur d'œufs sur le plat. Il ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte que Stanley n'était plus là. Encore embrumé de sommeil, il chercha ses vêtements, les enfila à la hâte et descendit au rez de chaussée. Stanley était là, en bras de chemise, retournant les œufs en chantonnant. Il se retourna et lui sourit.

\- Bonjour mon chéri !

Le cœur d'Étienne se gonfla de félicité devant cette scène. Stanley n'était pas parti à la sauvette. Ils avaient dormi ensemble. Et il était resté jusqu'au matin. Il s'approcha et enlaça Stanley par derrière.

\- Bonjour mon amour, murmura-t-il dans les cheveux encore défaits. Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Le mieux du monde, répondit Stanley en achevant sa cuisine. J'ai entamé le pain de la huche, ça ne pose pas de problème ?

\- Aucun.

\- Alors à table !

Le repas se passa paisiblement. Stanley babillait comme une perruche, Étienne flottait dans une euphorie absolue. Oh, avoir ce tableau sous les yeux, chaque matin !

Ils furent interrompus par quelques coups à la porte. Étienne alla ouvrir. C'était Dick.

\- Salut LeFou, dit-il. Je m'attendais bien à te trouver là, frérot, fit-il en souriant largement, en toisant les deux hommes. Stanley ?

Le jeune homme s'approcha. Dick lui tendit un paquet.

\- C'est une tenue de rechange.

Stanley allait le remercier, quand Dick l'engouffra dans une étreinte bourrue.

\- Tout s'est bien passé ?

Stanley fut surpris, puis rendit l'étreinte de son aîné.

\- Oui Richard.

Dick regarda son frère. Son sourire jusqu'aux oreilles était plus qu'éloquent. Il lui appliqua un baiser sonore sur chaque joue, puis attrapa LeFou qui eut droit à la même accolade un peu écrasante.

\- Je suis très heureux pour vous deux, dit-il d'une voix plus émue qu'il n'aurait voulu le laisser paraître. LeFou, tu prends soin de lui, hein ?

\- Sur ma vie, répondit LeFou.

\- Bon. J'y retourne. LeFou, il n'est pas exclu que tu reçoives l'ordre de venir partager le gigot de ce dimanche, mais je vais essayer de raisonner maman pour qu'elle vous laisse tranquilles quelques jours. Je ne vous promets rien ! Stan, on ne t'attend pas avant l'après-midi à l'atelier, mais prépare-toi à trois interrogatoires en règle, au moins !

Stanley grimaça. Ses sœurs n'allaient pas le laisser tranquille avant de lui avoir tiré les vers du nez. Et elles savaient y faire !

Dick le regardait en lui faisant ce sourire disant « ce n'est pas mon problème ». Il prit congé et repartit.

À partir de là, une nouvelle vie commença pour Étienne et Stanley. Le vétéran fut quasiment phagocyté par la famille Laurent, qui l'accueillit comme un fils. Le prince Adam lui offrit une place de chef des écuries, qui lui permit de se sentir utile. Stanley, lui, avait impressionné Madame de Garderobe avec les découpes des costumes, et celle-ci insista pour le prendre à son service. Il accepta à condition qu'il pût avoir la possibilité de travailler en famille. Les deux hommes s'établirent dans la maison d'Étienne, et goûtèrent enfin à ce bonheur domestique dont ils rêvaient. Quelques fâcheux avaient bien tenté de troubler la fête, mais c'est à ce moment-là qu'ils se souvinrent qu'avant d'avoir été le second de Gaston, LeFou était aussi un vétéran de guerre. Les regards noirs de Stanley, Dick, Tom et, en vérité, une bonne partie de la clientèle de la taverne, faisaient rapidement rentrer les choses dans l'ordre.

Et de ce jour, à la cravate de soie cerise de l'un, on voyait toujours le ruban retenant les cheveux de l'autre, fait dans la même pièce de tissu.

Fin.


End file.
